After Sunset
by twilightlover10612
Summary: Set after new moon. Charlie is getting married.OHHH! his fiance moves into the Swan Residence with her 18 year old son. What happens when Bella's new step-brother wants to get a little more than brotherly? Can Edward keep his cool? Is Daniel dangerous?
1. Suspense

I had just spent an unforgettable day with Edward in our meadow. I hated having to leave but as it became darker I had no choice. One our way to my house was where my problems started.

"Charlie has something to tell you," Edward with his always calm voice said.

"What is it!"? I yelled, I started biting my lip, but I stopped myself. I became uncontrollably nervous.

"I'll let him tell you." He said calmly. His calmness still did not ease my nervousness.

That was when we arrived at Charlie's house.

"You'll come tonight, won't you?" I said nervously, if Charlie had anything bad to say, I needed Edward's support now more then ever.

" Do you want me to?" he asked

"Yes, you know I always do."

"I'll see you tonight then." He said

" I'll be waiting…"

Then he kissed me on the top of my head, knowing how nervous I was.

I stepped out the car and closed the door. Edward rolled down the passenger window and said, "I love you."

I ran up to the front door, I turned around quickly and said, "I love you." But Edward was already gone.

I opened the front door; Charlie was sitting on the couch with a nervous look on his face.

"Bella," Charlie said in a very different voice.

"Yeah, Dad what is it?"

"I have something important to tell you…. Uhh Bella…"

"Okay Dad what is it?" I said quickly I wanted this to be over all ready.

" I think you should sit down…."

I sat began to walk over to the couch and almost tripped on the rug, luckily I caught myself. Great! This was all I needed more clumsiness. I sat down on the couch and began to bite my lip. All this suspense was killing me.

It looked as if Charlie were contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"What is it Char… umm, Dad?"

"You see…… I have a girlfriend."

"Ohh", relief washed over my face. Nothing bad after all. "Well, that's good I'm happy for you."

Charlie's face did not change, my relief quickly went away.


	2. Marriage?

The word marriage has always brought me horror. Now it just raised on a whole other level.

"I….. we're…. I'm marring her Bella." My dad said.

I blanked out right after he said marriage. How could this happen they just met, how no no this is a joke it has to be. This can't be happening……….

"Bella, did you hear me?"

I snapped out of my trance right away.

"Whaaaa, whaat, wait……no you're joking right Charlie?"

"No Bella why would I be?"

"Dad you just met her!" now I was mad he barely agreed to me seeing Edward and now he barely met this woman and it was okay to marry her. "you just told me about her and now you're marring her!"

"Bella, I've known her for about 5 years now."

"Wait! What! YOU'VE BEEN WITH THIS WOMAN FOR 5 YEARS! AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" now I was outraged.

"No Bella, she's been a really good friend, I've only started to date her about a year ago. And don't you raise your voice with me."

I calmed down, "So, basically you have been dating this woman for a year?"

"Yes"

"Okay Dad, but why didn't you tell me?" I was pretty agitated now.

"It's complicated…."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, when are you guys planning the wed…. wedding?" I almost chocked on that last word.

"Few months I guess…. Not sure yet?"

"Ummm…. So how is this mystery woman?"

"Deputy Rolland." He said

"A cop? Dad you're marring a cop?" I was surprised. "Deputy Rolland…. Umm I don't think I met her?"

"You haven't she's in the Seattle department."

"Ohh, so what's her name?" I wasn't sure if I wanted another cop in the family, especially one I've never met.

"Jessica…. Jessica Rolland."

"Oh that's nice…" so now this women had a name. Jessica…

"Uhh, dad it's getting late, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Bella I'll tell you the rest in the morning."

"What there's more!" I could not take this.

"Yes but I'll tell you later."

"No tell me now! Why do you and Edward always make me wait in suspense?" I regretted saying that. I could not keep my big mouth shut. "Never mind, just tell me everything now Char…. I mean Dad?"

"Bella…. I don't know how to say this?"

"Please, Dad just tell me now." I hated all this suspense

"Bella she's moving in with us, in two weeks."

.


	3. stepmother?

Sorry if it takes me a while to publish new Chapters. I want to write a good story so I take my time on each chapter. I apologize beforehand, if any chapters miss any d's. My keyboard does not work right. I'll try to get it fixed. Please review my chapter/story I want to hear your thoughts. Thanxs for taking your time to read my story. Oh and italicized paragraphs are either Bella's thoughts or dreams. :)

-twilight lover

________________________________________________________________________

"To this house?" I was very angry, but of course she would move into this house, she's marring him. "In two weeks?"

"Yes Bella."

"Okay, so she'll be sleeping with you?"

"Bella!"

"Sorry, I mean she's going to share a room with you?"

"Yes in that sense."

"Okay then there is no problem…."everything seemed okay until Charlie interrupted me.

"She has a son."

"Ohh…. That's great I always wanted a little brother, guess I got my wish?"

"He's 18 Bella."

"Ohh well brother all the same. Ha ha."

"Glad you're happy baby!"

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"Daniel."

"Okay I think I need to go to sleep now."

"All right, Good night Bella!"

"Night."

I ran up the stairs almost falling near the top. Great! I just found out I'm getting a new mom and brother all in the same day. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room. Edward was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I walked over to my bed and just let myself fall back on it. Edward then walked over and let himself fall back as well. He started to touch my cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I stayed silent for a while.

"It's okay," Edward, said a little sad.

"Sorry Edward, I just … it's taking me time to draw this all in."

"It's all right Bella, if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"No, sorry Edward I do want to talk about it, just not tonight."

"I understand."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome love."

It was getting pretty late and I was so tired from today. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and soon forgot my problems…………..

I had a dream that night. _When I opened my eyes I was in a small dirty and dark room. I was scared; I could barely make out the outline of a small and shabby bed, a little table and a small dresser. Wait! I recognized this room from somewhere in my childhood. I suddenly realized this is Cinderella's room. What was I doing here? I looked out a small window and in the distance there it was the prince's castle. I am going crazy! Then I heard my name being called. "Bella! Bella!"_

Who was that? I opened the door and stepped outside. Coming down the hall was a mad looking lady. She was yelling my name, "Isabella Swan!" who is she? I REALIZED THAT WAS THE EVIL STEPMOTHER FROM THE STORY! Why was she calling my name? The evil stepmother then smiled and said, "No more prince!" What did she mean by that? Still smiling she then said, "No more Edward!" then she began to laugh a wicked laugh.

That's when I woke up. I sat up quickly and my breathing was unnatural.

"Bella, are you all right?'

Edward was right by my side holding me as if I was about to faint.

"What is it Bella?"

I started to regain my normal breathing. "Nothing just a bad dream."

"Why were you screaming?"

"I was?" I had no idea I was screaming. I didn't scream in my dream?

"Charlie is coming." Edward got up and in one second he was in his normal hiding spot, my closet.


	4. caught!

Twilight makes me happy but so do reviews

Any comments, a suggestion or two.

Please review :)

Ha ha ha sorry if my chapters are so short I like to end every one with suspense.

P.S.: I do not own twilight just to let you know :)

twilight lover

Charlie ran into my room with his gun. "Bella! What 's wrong?"

"Nothing dad just a bad dream", I said in a croaking voice. It hurt a little when I talked like if I were screaming for a long time. Probably was no doubt.

"You were screaming exactly the same way you screamed every night after……… you know Edward left."

"Ohh! Sorry dad just a bad dream." He placed his gun on top of my dresser and came to sit by my side.

"You sure, do you want to talk about it kiddo?"

"No s'okay dad I'm fine, really"

"Can I ask what it was about?'

"Cinderella", I said carefully I did not want to give Charlie the idea that I was dreaming about evil-stepmothers and my soon to be stepmother.

"Ohh, honey she's not like that, I promise"

tooo late he found out .

"I know dad I just can't control my dreams, I have a weird imagination."

My dad was thinking for a while. I felt bad for Edward stuck in my small closet.

"I know!" Charlie suddenly yelled out, "We are going out to dinner tomorrow and I can ask Jessica to bring Daniel and we can meet them there!" he looked so excited even with bags under his eyes. He loved her I knew that how could I be in the way of his love.

"You up for it kiddo? Or do you have something planned with Edward?"

Well Edward wanted to show me this hidden creek in the woods, but we were still undecided.

"Sure dad I'd love to meet Jessica and Daniel." I hope Edward would understand. This is the first time I've seen Charlie so happy.

"Okay sweetie go to sleep." He said as he got up and walked out my room.

I stood there for what seemed like moments of silence. Why wasn't Edward coming out?

"Edward?" I asked out loud. I hope I hadn't offended him or worst I hope I didn't make him sad. "Edward!" I almost yelled.

And that's when I noticed Charlie standing by my open door, with the gun in his hand. Ohh! NO!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL IS EDWARD CULLEN DOING IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!" Charlie looked furious I was done for I would probably only see Edward only with parental supervision.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW ISABELLA!" Yes was done for I would probably be grounded for life. He never used my full name he only used it when he was angry with me.

I stood dumb struck I couldn't even move.

"WHERE THE F***, IS HE ISABELLA!!!!!!!!!"

I couldn't even move, my heart was beating 100 times per second.

That is when Edward walked out of my closet.

And then Charlie let it all out. This was the first time I heard him curse.

"YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO SEE HER AGAIN!!!!"

"AND YOU!!!!!" he pointed his finger directly at me. "ARE A F***** DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!!!"

"WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IF THINK YOU CAN SNEAK INTO MY F***** HOUSE AND GET INTO BED WITH MY DAUGHTER?" he was talking, more like yelling to Edward.

Now Charlie faced me. A look of absolute anger was written on his face.

"THAT WAS THE F***** REASON YOU WERE SCREAMING!" Ohh crap! Now he took this in the wrong way. I was doomed.

"No dad……" he cut me off . Edward just stood there by my closet I bet he was afraid too.

"I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS!!!! GO DOWN STAIRS AND SIT YOUR F***** ASSES ON THE COUCH!!!! NOW!!!" That's when I realized he was talking to both of us. Ohh no! Not Renée.

Charlie made Edward walk first then he followed and I followed right after him, he still had his gun in his hand and now I was frightened.

Charlie made Edward sit on the sofa and I was demanded to sit on the couch. We were both demanded not to touch or come close to each other.

With all of this happening Edward wore a smile on his face.


	5. punishment!

**Hoped you like the last chapter…..**

**Sorry if it takes me a while to introduce Daniel……still haven't figured out how to do that!!!! **

**P.S: I don't own twilight, you probably already know that, just reminding you ;)**

**- twilight lover**

_______________________________________________________________________

I heard Charlie yelling on the phone. Then he calmed down and talked in a respectful and civilized manner. He was talking to Carlisle and no doubt.

Edward was smiling; of course he would be smiling his parents wouldn't punish him.

I on the other hand was about to receive the greatest punishment of all time and he was still smiling.

Why did he come out of my closet why couldn't he just hide? And I would make some wacky story that I was sleep walking.

" Are you scared," he said in his sweet velvety voice.

Charlie stole a glance our way and then returned to his conversation.

" Yes of course I am, my dad thinks I just had sex with you"

"Don't be" was all he said. Edward sat back on the sofa and put his two hands behind his back as if this were a comfortable situation to be in.

I was about ask him why not, when Charlie decided to address us in a civilized and respectable manner.

"I am sorry I yelled at you both." " Please forgive me."

Edward was the first to speak. " No let me be the one to apologize sir." "It was very disrespectful for me to be in your house without your knowledge, especially at night." "I ask for your forgiveness and also I would like to tell you that Bella had no knowledge prior to this that I was coming."

Why was he blaming this all on himself NO! I can't let him do this.

"Dad, it wasn't Edward's fault!" "I knew he was coming, it was my idea, I needed…"

"Bella?" Edward said and frowned at the same time.

Charlie's face looked, as he was about to explode. "SO YOU BOTH MEAN TO TELL ME YOU PLANNED THIS!!!!!"

Edward started smiling again. _Why the hell was he smiling????_

At that moment there was knock on the door, Carlisle.

"DON'T YOU MOVE!!!!" Charlie was still angry. Edward replied with yet another smile.

"What's so funny??" I desperately wanted to know why Edward was smiling.

"Your father has a very vivid imagination…" he whispered I knew Charlie would not hear.

Ewwww!!! My dad was thinking about that????

Carlisle and Charlie entered the living room both with a face of disappointment.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said

"Hello ", I called him that when Charlie was around

They both took a seat on the couch by me. Carlisle looked at Edward with one eyebrow raised. Charlie was staring at Edward, probably wishing he had laser eyes.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Please explain yourselves." His voice was calm and sweet, unlike my dad.

"I'll go first," I said. "I just found out I'm getting a stepmother and brother, I was a little shocked……so I called Edward and asked him to come over….and"

"Bella, let me explain."

"NO! Edward don't put all the blame on yourself!"

"But Bella, I don't……"

Charlie interrupted our little discussion. "I don't care why the hell you came over!!!" he said raising his voice, "just answer one simple question, DID YOU TWO JUST HAVE SEX!!!!"

"NO!" Edward and me both answered at the same time, except Edward had a smile on his face. I was frowning. _Why couldn't my dad trust me?_

" all right then I guess everything is okay now…" Carlisle began to say. he wasn't able to finish because Charlie exploded again..

"NO!!! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!!!" He was furious again. "YOUR SON JUST SNEAKED INTO MY HOUSE AT 3 FREAKIN A.M." "I FOUND HIM HIDING IN MY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

"I understand your anger sir, but nothing happened I can assure you." Edward said in his calm and cool voice.

"JUST BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED!!!! DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE F***** RIGHT TO SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE!!!!"

"Char…. Dad calm down!!!" I was embarrassed and frightened all at the same time.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME TO CALM THE F*** DOWN!!!"

Carlisle spoke now, "Sheriff Swan, I think we should talk about their punishment in private, if you don't mine?"

" All right, DON'T YOU TWO MOVE, YOU HEAR ME?" They both walked over to the dinning room.

Edward was frowning now….

"What is it?" I asked, he was smiling a few seconds ago.

"I love you Bella, I 'm so sorry I got you into trouble…I…."

"No Edward don't start blaming yourself…"

There was a brief time of silence…. I heard Charlie saying something about not letting me out of the house.

Edward rushed over and sat right by me. He started to hug me very tightly.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too"

I felt like falling asleep in the comfort of Edward's arms, but I still had to confront our punishment.

"So what's in store for us?" I knew Edward could hear what they were saying.

He only hugged me tighter.

"Edward?'

"We won't be seeing each other for a while…" he said with no hope in his voice

"WHAT THEY CAN'T DO THIS……"

" shhhh, love I'll find a way…."

"Edward I need you…."

"And I need you…"

"I SAID NO TALKING!!!!" Charlie called from the dinning room.

"They're coming…." As he said this he kissed me on my forehead and in one second he was sitting on the sofa.

Charlie and Carlisle entered the room both wearing frowns.

They stood standing.

Charlie was the first to speak this time, "So we have decided…" he stressed the we part; I doubt that though, he probably decided all the punishments. "You are not going to be able to see each other except during school hours…" "For 3 weeks"

"What!!! you can't NO!!!" I was angry I was an adult and he could not do this to me….

"Be quiet Bella, I've heard more than enough from you!!!"

Carlisle now spoke, " please by all means abide to the rules, both of you."

"I can't…" Edward looked devastated.

"You must," was all that Carlisle said to Edward. "We will be leaving now Sheriff Swan, once again sorry for the inconvience."

"Uh huh." Charlie murmured and went to open the front door

"I….I…I," Edward began to say

"Edward we are leaving now." Carlisle said

"I love you Bella…"

"I know…. I love you too."

"I can't stay away from you…."

"Edward, you are leaving now!!!" Charlie was still mad; I can't imagine what he would say when there were no witnesses around.

" Good bye, Bella…."

"Good bye, Edward"

He walked out the front door and then he was gone…

"Dad….."

"I don't want to hear it Bella go to bed!!!"

"FINE!" I ran up the stairs tears flowing uncontrollably. I tripped on the top step, and hit my head pretty hard… I got up right away and ran in my room making sure to slam the door shut.

I threw my self on my bed and started crying uncontrollably, I couldn't stop. I forced my eyes closed and soon fell asleep, and I awoke in a nightmare.

The evil stepmother was making her way down the hall towards me, laughing her wicked laugh. "No more Edward!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" "No more Edward!!!"

_Why did she keep saying that? _

_She started laughing again, "Ha ha ha ha!!!! No more Edward!!" _

"NO!!!!!!" I sat straight up.

No more Edward? No more Edward? No!!!!! I realized that is how my life will be like for 3 weeks.

And in two weeks Daniel and Jessica were moving in……..

No!!! I can't deal with this alone!!!!

NO MORE EDWARD?


	6. head ache!

**Absolutely love your reviews…**

**:)**

**I had a pretty good dream last night**

**About the story ;)**

**Lol**

**-twilight lover **

**________________________________________________________________________ **

I felt myself being tossed and shaken…

"Bella! BELLA!" that was Charlie's voice. He seemed angry….

Ohh crap I just remember all last night…

"Bella! WAKE UP!!"

I sat up quickly, too quickly….

Me and Charlie bumped heads..

"OHHHH!!!!" My head felt like I had just hit a brick wall.

Charlie only rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry," I said. _But not fully, well for his part he was very rude to Edward and me last night. I was sorry for myself though. My room was spinning around me and there were like 3 Charlie's in my room. _

I began to rub my forehead.

"You okay?" Charlie asked it sounded as if he were really concerned.

_No, I am not okay!!! You just took the love of my life away form me!!! "_Yeah, I guess."

"Sorry Bella, you just have to understand why I was so mad…."

"Stop dad I already know why, you don't have to explain…"

"Okay"

We stood there in silence for a while.

"Bells, do you… still want to…"

"What is it Dad?"

"Well I don't know if you still want to go meet Jessica and Daniel?"

"Ohh……sure."_ I had nothing better to do, I was forbidden to see Edward for 3 long weeks… of course I'd see him tomorrow at school. But how could I last a whole day without him. _

"Great! Thanks Bella"

"So what time are we going?"

"In about an hour, so get ready."

"In an hour I thought we were going to dinner not breakfast?" _I was not crazy Charlie said dinner, right?_

"Bella sweetie it's 2 o'clock"

"Ohh crap I slept that long…"

" Yes so get ready."

"It's still too early for dinner?"

"Were going to a restaurant in Port Angles so hurry up."

_Port Angels, that reminded me of Edward, and our last time there. I MISS EDWARD!!!_

"Okay"

Charlie stood up and walked out of my room….

_Great know I had to meet my soon to be stepmother and no Edward to help me!!!!! _

Uhh! My head started spinning as soon as I got up. Uhh! It hurt just walking….

I started to walk towards the restroom…

I couldn't walk right; the floor and ceilings were all getting mixed up. I didn't even know where I was going. My head felt like something inside it was shooting me. I couldn't see where I was going. Instead of making a right I made a left and that had to be the stupidest mistakes I ever made….


	7. ER

**Sorry if the last chapter was toooo**

**Short. Idk why I did that???**

**Thanxs for all your reviews and subscriptions**

**Melissa this chapter is dedicated to you**

**-from one twilight addict**

**to another. :)**

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was darkness. Where the hell was I? I couldn't see anything….

"Bella are you awake?" an unfamiliar but sweet voice asked me

Where was that voice coming from? I strained my eyes to see even the faint shape of something anything!!!

"Where are you?" I asked

"Ohh sorry do you want me turn on the light?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes please," that makes sense it was dark so naturally I couldn't see anything.

The bright light stung my eyes at first. I couldn't see at first then as my sight slowly returned I was more aware of my surroundings.

White walls everywhere…… this was the emergency room at the hospital I had been here many times but I was still shocked. _What was I doing here?_

_And who the hell was that guy looking at me with a smile on his face???? I examined his face trying to remember ever seeing him again. He had some handsome features; he had dark black hair that lightened up his almost pale face. His eyes were a deep light brown, almost hazel, they were absolutely beautiful. Wait!!! I was looking at this guy who I didn't even know. What the hell I didn't even know him????_

"Bella are you all right…do you want me to call your father?" this mysterious guy asked me. How did he know my name????

"Wait who the hell are you?"

"Ohh sorry Bella, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Daniel Rolland."

Daniel as in my soon to be stepbrother???? What???

"Ohh hi Daniel I'm Bella…. Wait guess you already know that…."

"Ha ha you 're funny." He said in his sweet voice.

"So what happened to me this time???"

" You fell down the stairs"

"Ohh not so bad." I been through a lot worst…

I tried to get up. But a sharp pain from my foot stopped me… "F***!!!"

" Sorry but it is bad Bella you sprained your ankle."

Daniel helped me to sit back down and put my sprained ankle under a pillow.

"Thank you." I said Daniel was really nice….

"Do you want any ice, I'll go get you some?"

"Yes please but can you tell me where my dad is?" if I was in the hospital where the hell was Charlie???

"Ohh…. your dad went home to rest."

"Ohh yeah he didn't get much sleep last night."

Daniel replied with a sweet smile. " I'll go get your ice."

" Kay, thanks."

Daniel walked out of the room and closed the door.

One second later there was a knock at the door.

_Who could that be?_

"Come in," I said

The door opened quickly and in one second Edward was by my side.

"Bella… I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time…."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Alice had a vision that you were falling down your stairs….I…"

"Don't worry Edward it's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters" _Edward was here at my side, I missed him greatly even if we were only apart for a few hours…_

"I am aren't I" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"I missed you sooo much…"

"I can't stay away from you Bella, I just can't"

"I can't either, I need you Edward."

"Bella I think I have a way around this…."

"What! Is it tell me?"

"Charlie's on his way, we don't have much time."

"I love you, Edward"

"I love Bella"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow…"

"I don't think so Bella, you sprained your ankle."

"No I can't go another day without seeing you."

"I know when Charlie's at work I'll come see you."

"Promise?" I couldn't believe Edward was going against Carlisle's commands.

"I promise Bella, now I have to go Charlie and Daniel are coming."

"No, please stay a little longer."

Edward didn't say anything instead he just grabbed my head in his hands and began to kiss me. A kiss that was less controlled he didn't pull back when I pulled him closer. My heart started racing I could hear it in my ears. Edward smiled and pulled back.

"I love you," He said with his velvety voice. Then he kissed me one last time and walked out the door.


	8. Daniel and me?

**To answer your questions….**

**Yes, Bella and Edward will meet again…..**

**I just won't tell you when…..**

**Will Edward keep his promise what do you think????**

**Send me suggestions on when they should meet…**

_No Edward was gone…_

_He promised he would come back when Charlie was gone…_

_I was tired and sore now I felt the pain from my ankle. Where was Daniel with my ice??_

_There was a knock at the door…_

"Come in", said and at the same time I hoped it was Edward.

"Hi Bella, I brought your ice" It was Daniel with a smile on his face. "Sorry it took me so long the nurses were taking forever to get it."

"It's okay" I wondered if Edward had anything to do with that.

Daniel very gently placed the ice on my ankle and put yet another pillow under it.

"Daniel you don't have to…"

"Don't be silly Bella, I want to help"

"You should go home and rest…"

"I don't need to, so stop trying to get rid of me," Daniel said joking around.

I smiled and said, "I'm not trying to get rid of you it's just unfair that you have to deal with me."

"I like having to deal with you, you're very funny," Daniel replied.

"Well you barely know me and they're making you stay and take care of me."

"First of all nobody is forcing me to be here Bella, and second of all……you know what you have a point we barely know each other…"

"Exactly," I said

"So how about we play twenty question??" he said jokingly. Daniel was pretty funny and sweet; I was starting to really like him.

"Okay you first"

"All right then Bella, tell me what is your favorite food?"

"Definitely pasta!" I said, "What's yours?"

"Same as yours," Daniel said with his cheery smile.

"No way, liar," I accused.

"Bella you are ruining my reputation by calling me a liar, your comment has hurt me greatly."

After Daniel said this we both started laughing uncontrollably…

"Ha ha ha, you're so full of it," I said and laughed at the same time

" We're still playing right?"

"Of course, shoot!"

"Okay Bella, what is your favorite color?"

"Hmmm, that's a hard one I don't really have one, it changes from day to day."

"Really," Daniel said with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin', you're just so…."

"So, what Daniel?"

"Weird."

"Now you have greatly offended me, Daniel," I said joking around

We both started laughing hysterically that one of the nurses came to check up on us. She probably thought I had lost my mind.

Daniel and me were going to continue playing, but Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella how are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks to Daniel here."

Carlisle smiled. "So Bella you check out all right you'll be able to go home tonight."

" How about school?" I asked I didn't want to be away from Edward.

"Sorry Bella but you won't be going to school for a few days."

"I can't?"

"Sorry Bella but you can not you will have to stay home."

"I'll be stuck home for how long?"

" Few days, 5 days maximum." Carlisle said with sympathy in his voice.

" I'll lose my mind if I'm stuck home!!!" _I would lose my mind but it would be because I would not being seeing Edward at all!!!!!!_

"I'll be there to keep you company, Bella… If you don't mind?" Daniel asked a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Daniel you have saved my sanity."

"Your welcome." He said smiling even bigger.

"Your father is on his way Bella, do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"No no no no," I was not about to be in a wheelchair, that was a huge embarrassment.

"Alright then you will have to use crutches."

"Crutches?" I asked

"If you ever want to leave this hospital then yes." Carlisle said raising his eyebrow.

Edward would just pick me up and carry me home. I wish he were here…

"All right then, I'll use crutches." I said, "But that's all."

" All right then all go get them, be right back." With that Carlisle walked out the door.

I tried to sit up but my ankle began to ache. "Ohh!"

Daniel got up and ran to my side, "Here let me help you," he said.

"Thank you Daniel, how can I ever repay you?"

"Hmm let me think about that…."

"Let me know when you figure it out."

"I will." Daniel helped me sit on the side of the bed.

"So when are you moving in?"

"Tuesday, I think."

"Wow! Why so early?" My dad had said 2 weeks.

"I really don't know I think it's to help you, why you don't want me there?" Daniel said jokingly and gave me a little nudge with his elbow.

"No it's not that I really like you even if you can be annoying sometimes," I said teasing him.

Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Bella I really like you too."

I started to shiver. I barely noticed how cold it was and I was still wearing my pajamas.

"Here," Daniel said as he took off his sweater, "Don't want to freeze to death do we?"

"No I can't Daniel."

"Stop being silly Bella." He ignored me and helped me put the sweater on. "You're so stubborn."

"I know." I said and smiled.

Daniel just looked at me and I looked at him. His almost hazel eyes were burning into mine. I couldn't quite believe how beautiful they were.

"You have…. Beautiful eyes," I said still looking at him.

"So do you," he said.

I felt some invisible force pulling us closer together. We were leaning forward getting closer with every passing second. Our lips were only inches away now. _What the hell was I doing he's going to be my brother and what the hell is wrong with me!!! I'm in love with Edward. I like Daniel but I don't love him!! What the hell is my problem????_

**Did you like this Chapter???**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Should Bella and Daniel kiss????**


	9. SORRY!

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I haven't had time to update….**

**I hope you like this Chapter…**

**Ohh and before I forget I don't own twilight… **

**Xoxo twilight lover…**

Our lips were only centimeters from touching. I could feel his cool breath on my face. Something was pulling me closer but I couldn't explain it. I tried so desperately to pull away. But some invisible force was keeping me here.

My brain was yelling at me to move but my body wouldn't budge.

His hazel eyes were burning into mine I couldn't stop looking at them.

I felt his hands at my shoulders….

_STOP! STOP! STOP! I yelled to myself. _

His mouth opened. _Ohh! Crap! Stop! Bella you are a complete idiot. Stop this right now! What about Edward??? _I was so angry with myself why couldn't I stop???

I started leaning closer to him. _STOP IT BELLA!!!!_

Why am I leaning forward??? What the hell is my problem???

"Sorry Bella, I can't do this," Daniel said suddenly sadness in his voice.

"Ohh," I was relived that Daniel pulled back. But at the same time I was pissed off at myself.

_Why couldn't I stop myself? What is wrong with me???_

I began to cry once the tears started coming out I had no control over them. Me and my stupid emotions. Why was I crying????

Daniel came back to my side. "Sorry Bella I…. I didn't…."

"Stop!" I cried. _Uhh! Get a hold of yourself! _I took a deep breath before I said, "Don't blame yourself."

I started crying uncontrollably now…

Daniel took me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Bella…. I never want to hurt you."

I stopped for a second. What did he mean???

I just turned my face into his chest and started crying all over again.

Why was I crying??? I'm a total idiot. First of all Daniel is going to be my stepbrother. And second of all I was hurting Edward. I was positive that he saw the whole thing through Daniel's mind. I was sure he despised me now.

"Bella, I… it's just that…."

"Just stop, Daniel, it's not your fault…. It's mine!"

"I'm guilty too…" Daniel said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Uhh! I hate myself!" I didn't actually hate myself. I was just so mad and disgusted with my self at the moment.

"Bella?? Stop! Don't tell me that you're suicidal now." Daniel said jokingly

I forced a smile. Daniel was such a good guy I didn't deserve him either.

"No, I'm just angry that's all"

"I'm sorry," Daniel said with sadness in his voice.

"Stop saying that," why did he keep apologizing he was the one who stopped me.

"Sorry" he said with a small smile on his face. I smiled back. Why did Daniel have to be so nice???

At that moment Carlisle walked in.

I was still in Daniel's arms…. Crap! Crap! Crap!

A look of both surprise and disappointment were written on Carlisle's face.

Daniel and I both let go of each other at the same time…

I swore that at that moment I heard a deep and terrifying growl coming from somewhere in the hospital.

_EDWARD!!!!_

It looked as if Carlisle was thinking about something.

"Here are your crutches Bella," he said with a small frown.

"Ohh, thanks," I said.

Edward found out I was sure of it. But why did it take him so long??? Why didn't he get mad earlier???

"I'll be right back," Carlisle said as he ran out of the room leaving the crutches on one of the chairs by the wall.

Something was wrong.

"Do you need help standing up?" David asked a little unsure.

"Umm can you just bring me the crutches please?"

"Sure," he said as he got them.

I looked down afraid to look into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Bella… I'm.." he began to say but I interrupted him.

"Don't say your sorry!" I was seriously disgusted with myself, I felt like throwing up.

We sat in silence for a while until my stomach grumbled….

Uhh! It always did this.

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked, " I can go get you something."

I started thinking about it. I was sort of hungry but I also felt like throwing up….

"Just a coke please."

"Kay be right back." Daniel walked out the door smiling as usual.

Before the door even closed Edward ran right in. He had a deep frown on his face.

Something was wrong! He found out that we all most kissed…

He just stood there looking at me. There was a long time of silence. I couldn't take it anymore….

"What is wrong with you??" I asked angrily.

I saw of pain and then anger shoot through his face.

"What's wrong with me!!!"

"Yes!!" he never once before yelled at me like he did now.

"What is wrong with you, Bella???" his eyes were no longer amber they were pitch black.

"Why are you acting like this you are seriously scaring me!!!"

More anger shot through his face.

"OHH!! SO NOW YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!!!"

I frowned, tears started coming out of my eyes. Stop it! I commanded myself. Why couldn't I control my emotions?

Edward frowned. "I sorry Bella." He walked over to my side and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with his velvety voice in my ear…

I started crying all over again. I didn't deserve his apologizes I didn't deserve Edward.

"Stop you don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do," he said, " I didn't mean to yell at you Bella, It's just…. I.."

"You what Edward! Just say it" what is up with everyone and their suspense.

"Bella I saw what you were doing with Daniel." On his face was nothing but sorrow.

No!!!!

**Review Please!!! **

**tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Bad news!

**He he he!!! Love your reviews!!!!!**

**I love you guys so I'll try really hard to update soon.**

**Ohh! I don't own twilight; I think you guys get the point now **

**So I'll stop saying that…lol**

**Melissa this is for you!!!!**

**Xoxo twilight lover**

Edward POV…

I was pacing back and forth in Carlisle's office. I was so nervous and eager to see Bella again. _Calm down. _I told myself. _Bella is fine nothing serious happened. _

I started searching for minds any minds that were focused on Bella now.

_One of the nurses thought Bella was a lunatic. _I frowned. _I saw the clear memory of the nurse when she peeked in on Bella. Bella and Daniel were both laughing hysterically. _

_As long as she is okay. _I thought to myself.

I tried to read Daniel's mind I couldn't find it. Maybe I need to get closer since his mind is still unfamiliar to me.

I caught Carlisle mind focused on Bella. I stop and listened.

"_Hello Bella how are you feeling?"Carlisle asked. _

"_Great, thanks to Daniel here." Bella replied. A felt a little pang of jealousy take over me. I wanted so desperately to be the one comforting her. _

_Carlisle smiled. "So Bella you check out all right you'll be able to go home tonight."_

" _How about school?" she asked with desperation in her voice. _

"_Sorry Bella but you won't be going to school for a few days." Carlisle replied. _

"_I can't?" she asked. _

"_Sorry Bella but you can not you will have to stay home." Carlisle replied._

I wished that all this were not true that Bella would be able to go to school and I would be able to see her.

"_I'll be stuck home for how long?" she asked anxiety in her voice. _

" _Few days, 5 days maximum." Carlisle said with sympathy in his voice._

" _I'll lose my mind if I'm stuck home!!!" she almost yelled. _

Ohh! How I wished I could be there to comfort her.

"_I'll be there to keep you company, Bella… If you don't mind?" Daniel asked a small smile on his face. _

More jealousy took over my body. I wanted to be the one there for her. I felt hatred. I felt rage.

"_Thank you Daniel you have saved my sanity." Bella replied. _

"_Your welcome." He said smiling even bigger._

I wanted to rip that smile off his face.

"_Your father is on his way Bella, do you want me to get you a wheelchair?" Carlisle interrupted. Thank God!!!_

"_No no no no," Bella said suddenly. Stubborn as always _

"_Alright then you will have to use crutches."_

"_Crutches?" she asked unsure. _

"_If you ever want to leave this hospital then yes." Carlisle said. _

I wanted to tell her that I would pick her up and take her home.

"_All right then, I'll use crutches." She said, "But that's all."_

" _All right then all go get them, be right back." Carlisle said as he walked out the door._

After Carlisle left my sight of Bella disappeared. I tried to read Daniel's mind but I could not. I needed to get closer. I started pacing back and forth again.

Carlisle walked in.

"_Edward calm down she is fine."_

I stopped and stood still. " I know."

"_I'm going to find Bella some crutches, stay here Daniel is still in there with her and Charlie is in the lobby filling out paper work, so stay put." "Promise?" _Carlisle asked.

"I can't promise that." I replied I needed to get closer to Daniel in order to read his mind.

Carlisle just sighed and walked out.

Alice came in a few seconds later.

_Edward… she thought. _

"What is it?"

She stood silent. Then suddenly one of her visions popped up.

_Bella was screaming. She was being pulled out of her bed and dragged across the floor. "Stop! Please Stop!!" she yelled. _

Then Alice's mind went blank.

"No!" I yelled.

"I can't figure out who is doing this Edward. I can't see the person." Alice said nervousness in her voice.

"Please Alice try harder." I said. I won't let this happen to Bella never.

The vision repapered in Alice's mind. It stared out differently this time.

_Bella was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled. Then the smile quickly went away. _

The vision went blank. I looked at Alice and saw frustration on her face.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay, you can try again later." I knew Alice was trying her hardest. And her vision would not happen anytime soon because Bella was not wearing her ankle brace. And because I would not let it happen.

Alice hugged me and walked out.

I returned my attention to searching for Daniel's mind.

Then I saw Carlisle's mind. He was walking towards Bella's room.

_Bella was in Daniel's arms. No!!!!_

_Daniel and Bella then let go of each other._

_I let out a growl. NO!!!!!! Hatred and rage and sorrow and especially jealousy were taking over me. I stood focused on Carlisle's mind. _

"_Here are your crutches Bella," he said with a small frown._

"_Ohh, thanks," she said. No Bella wouldn't do this. NO!!!!_

"_I'll be right back," Carlisle said as he ran out of the room. _

_Edward calm down!!! _

No I can't calm DOWN! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER MAN!!!!!

I wanted so desperately to hurt Daniel. More than I've ever wanted to hurt someone. More than I ever wanted to hurt Jacob or Mike or the men in Port Angels.

_Calm down Edward! _Carlisle was thinking. _They were just hugging that's all. _

_They were just hugging I told myself. That's all. That's all. He is going to be her stepbrother of course they can hug. _

The monster inside of me protested. _But did you see the way they were hugging. He was holding her not hugging her. _

"No!" I yelled out loud.

"Edward you need to calm down!" Carlisle said, "I have more patients to attend to, so calm down."

"Okay." I said. I did need to calm down. But the picture of Daniel holding Bella came into my mind_. Why did her face look guilty as if she had done something wrong? Did she do something wrong????_

Carlisle walked out. I waited a few seconds before I started walking to Bella's room. I did not care if Daniel or Charlie were in there I needed to talk to Bella.

On my way I saw Daniel walk out. I tried to read hi mind. But nothing came up. No sound nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'll try later I needed to talk to Bella.

I ran inside her room before the door shut. Bella looked at me with quilt in her eyes. I frowned.

I stood silent hoping she would explain.

"What is wrong with you??" she asked angrily.

Pain and then anger shoot through me. Why was Bella so angry

"What's wrong with me!!!" I said I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"Yes!!" she yelled.

"What is wrong with you, Bella???" I felt the monster in me coming out. I felt my eyes change from amber to black.

"Why are you acting like this you are seriously scaring me!!!" she yelled to me.

More anger shot through my body. The monster was enjoying this. No!!!

"OHH!! SO NOW YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!!!" I yelled.

Bella frowned, tears started pouring out. NO!!! I hurt her why can't I control myself.

I frowned. "I sorry Bella." I walked over to my side and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear. Please! Let her forgive me.

She started crying again.

"Stop you don't need to apologize." She cried.

"Yes, I do," I said, " I didn't mean to yell at you Bella, It's just…. I.."

"You what Edward! Just say it" she yelled out.

"Bella I saw what you were doing with Daniel." I said.

"I'm sorry Edward" she blurted out, " I… I tried to stop…. I. Couldn't….I… don't deserve you."

"Don't ever say that Bella!" I yelled. _Where did she get this from???_

"I don't Edward!" she yelled out, " I can't believe I couldn't stop myself from kissing him!"

NO!!!!! I let out a terribly loud growl. SHE KISSED HIM!!! SHE KISSED HIM!!!

NOOO!!!!!

The monster inside me came out…… NOOO!!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	11. i'M A MONSTER!

**Bella's POV…**

**  
**"Bella I saw what you were doing with Daniel." Edward said.

"I'm sorry Edward," I blurted out, " I… I tried to stop…. I. Couldn't…. I… don't deserve you."

"Don't ever say that Bella!" He yelled.

"I don't Edward!" I yelled out, " I can't believe I couldn't stop myself from kissing him!"

Edward let out a terribly loud and frightening growl.

Edward's hands gripped the edge of the bed and he started breathing unnaturally.

"YOU….. YOU…" he started to say, " You KISSED HIM!!!!"

He turned to me his eyes pitch black.

I was dumb struck this was the first time Edward looked terrifying or dangerous to me.

"YOU KISSED HIM????" He started to yell. "BELLA ANSWER ME!!!"

I started to cry this wasn't my Edward. He was acting like a monster.

"nnnn….. no!" I said and then I started to cry. This wasn't my Edward.

Edward stood silent. I stood silent.

He suddenly stood up and closed his eyes. He faced me but kept his eyes closed. He put both of his hands on the sides of his head and started shaking.

Edward closed his eyes tighter.

"Edward what's wrong?" I was scared why did he get so surprised when I told him that I almost kissed Daniel???? Didn't he see it before????

"No!!!" he yelled. "No!!!"

"Edward what's going on!!!"

"I'm sorry Bella I have to go…"

"Wait no! Please don't leave me!" I yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella," he said sorrow in his voice, "I love you."

"I love you Edward!"

"I know love, I know" as he said this he ran out of the room and was gone.

Edward's POV…

No!!!! This wasn't possible. Alice's vision pooped into my mind, it was much more clear this time.

_Bella was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading an old worn out book, Pride and Prejudice. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Edward," she said. I was there…_

_Her smile suddenly went away…_

_I grabbed her and started pulling her out of her bed. I dragged her across the floor. Bella started kicking and screaming. Pain and sorrow were painted on her face. "No! Stop! Please! No!" she was crying. I dragged her down the stairs. "Please stop Edward! Please! Stop!" I didn't stop I picked her up and started running. We were passing a thousand forest trees by the second. We arrived at my house I dragged her up to my room and locked the door. I threw her on the bed. She was crying. "What are you doing??" she cried. "I'm going to make you mine!" I replied with a frightening voice._

No!!! No!!!

I closed my eyes tighter this is not possible I would never do this to Bella!!! NEVER!!!

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella said with fear in her voice.

"No!!!" I yelled. "No!!!"

"Edward what's going on!!!"? She asked with desperation.

"I'm sorry Bella I have to go…" I said I needed to figure this out.

"Wait no! Please don't leave me!" she yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella," I said sadly, "I love you."

"I love you Edward!" Bella said with her sweet voice.

"I know love, I know," I said as I ran out of the room. _I'm not letting myself hurt her never no matter how many times she may hurt me. I will never hurt her again. _

Alice was waiting for me outside the door. _Edward, _she thought.

"I know Alice!" I was angry why would I do that to Bella.

"I might not come true Edward you know sometimes I don't get it right."

"It is not coming true because I am not letting it!" I yelled, " I won't let myself be that kind of monster, NEVER!"

**Bella's POV…**

Edward was hiding something from me. Something was terribly wrong.

The important thing is that he still loved me, he forgave me. He loved me even with all my flaws.

Daniel walked in with a smile on his face. He handed me the coke.

I took a long sip. The sugar helped a little with my stomachache.

"Umm…. Your dad's almost here."

"Okay." I replied.

"So Bella umm you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I replied a little bit of anger in voice.

"Sheesh calm down, I was just asking!" he said, "Your eyes are red from all the crying I presume, and well you look really pale."

"I don't feel so good."

"You don't look so good."

"Maybe all I need is some sleep…"

"Maybe…" Daniel replied.

We sat there in silence until Charlie came in. A woman in a cop uniform came right after him. Jessica!

She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown with a bit of red in it. Her almost pale face matched Daniel's. Her eyes are what caught my attention; they were hazel, a beautiful hazel. Her body was pretty slim for a woman her age. Now I knew where Daniel got his good looks from.

"Bells, how are you doing???" Charlie asked, concerned.

"I'm fine dad, you don't need to over- exaggerate."

Charlie frowned. "Well, okay", "This is Jessica." He said and pointed to Jessica.

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said in a warm and sort of buttery voice, that made me feel safe.

"Has my son Daniel been an bother to you?" she asked jokingly.

"Not at all" I said, "He has been quite the opposite."

"Glad to hear that!" she said with a warm smile.

Daniel smiled too.

"Well let's get going Bells," Charlie said, "It's pretty late."

"Kay" I said as I reached for the crutches.

Daniel helped me stand up.

I wobbled at first but I started to get the hang of it. We walked out toward the parking lot. Carlisle was by the front door.

"I see you've got the hang of it Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied unsure I didn't want to jinx my luck so far.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said.

"No problem, Bella. Whenever you need help you know where to find me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as we walked out the door.

I was placed with careful caution in the backseat of Charlie's car. Daniel slid into the seat next to me, and we began the ride home.

I glanced back at the hospital and saw Edward at the front entrance, standing very still, sadness taking over his face.

I love you he mouthed the words. I mouthed them back through the window.

_I love you Edward!!!_

_I'm sorry!!!_


	12. Don't let anything bite, Bella!

**Love your Reviews…**

**But everyone seriously CLAM DOWN!!!**

**Just read to find out what **

**HAPPENS!!!!**

**:)**

**HE! HE! HE!**

**Courtney if you get to read this **

**That means you're not a dumb blonde…**

**lol**

**XOXO**

**Edward's POV…**

Alice and I ran straight to Carlisle's office.

No! This was not possible I would never hurt Bella like that never!

"_Edward, I'm sorry." Alice thought. _

"It's not your fault Alice," I said as I paced back and froth once again in Carlisle's office.

"I know but I'm still sorry." She said with a frown on her small face.

I closed my eyes and started to think. _Why would I act like that???_

_Why would I??_

Carlisle and Esme walked in.

Esme came over and hugged me.

"Alice told me everything, I'm sooo sorry Edward." She said trying to comfort me.

I stood silent the vision was still in my mind, and I didn't want to see it anymore.

"Edward, I think you should tell Bella," Carlisle spoke with uncertainty.

"NO!" I yelled out. _I wanted to tell her but then she would think I was a monster. _

"You have to!" Alice yelled out, "If you don't then I will!" as she said this she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No! You wouldn't!"

" I would Edward. she my friend and I don't like keeping secrets from her!" Alice yelled out in her high-pitch voice.

"I'll tell her," I said sadness. _I hoped so much that Bella would understand. _

"Better hurry up!" Alice yelled out. _She was getting on my nerves now. _

"I'll go check on her," Carlisle said as he walked out.

_I needed time to think how was I going to tell her this. _

"_Hi Bella, Alice just had a vision of me almost raping you." _

_She would hate me. Bella would think I'm a monster. _

"_Edward just tell her the truth." Alice thought. _

"I will." I said quite angry.

"_They're leaving Edward hurry up and get over here!" Carlisle thought._

Through his mind I saw Bella walking with her crutches. Daniel was at the side of her holding on to on of her shoulders. _I let out a growl. _

"_I see you've got the hang of it Bella." Carlisle said._

"_Yeah I guess so." Bella replied unsure._

"_Thank you, Carlisle." She said with a small smile. _

"_No problem, Bella. Whenever you need help you know where to find me." Carlisle replied. _

"_Thank you." She said as we wobbled out the door._

"_Edward hurry up!" Carlisle shouted at me. _

I started running. I was reduced to human pace thanks to all the nurses and people around. I walked as fast as I could without drawing too much attention to myself.

I didn't make it in time Bella was in the back seat of Charlie's cop car with Daniel!

"_I love you", _I whispered.

I saw her mouthed the words, "I love you, I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry for being a monster. I'm sorry Bella._

_I love you. _

**Bella's POV…**

When we arrived home I was treated almost like a queen.

"Bella do you need anything," Charlie asked.

_Yes, dad I need Edward!!!!!_

"No, I'm okay." I replied instead, "I just want to go to bed."

I started walking, more like hopping to the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing missy??" Charlie asked.

"Going to bed." I replied I was tried.

"You can't walk up those stairs by yourself."

"Ohh! Yeah I forgot." I said

"I'll help you Bella," Daniel said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Thanks," I simply said, _I didn't feel like putting up a fight. I was exhausted and I knew for sure that if I walked up those stairs I would sprain my other ankle. _

"Okay!" Daniel said with more enthusiasm as he picked me up.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out.

"Helping you up the stairs," Daniel said with a huge smile, "Now! Stop squirming before I drop you!"

"I can walk!" I yelled.

"No you can't stop being stubborn!" he said as he carried me up the stairs, with no struggle.

_Daniel was strong, very strong. His body under me felt cool and soft…_

_Where did he get the strength to pick me up and just carry me???_

Daniel placed me on my bed very carefully. His hazel eyes met mine again, I quickly looked away.

_Something invisible was pulling me too look at him again. _

He was smiling his face was only inches away from mine. _NO!_

He leaned in closer…

Daniel kissed me on the forehead. _HUH???_

Relief washed over me.

Daniel was smiling.

"Good night Bella, don't let anything bite." He said.

"Nite!" I said

Daniel walked out the door leaving it open.

_What was that supposed to mean????_

_Did Daniel know??? _

**REVIEW!!! **

**TELL ME WHATCHA THINK**

**:)**

**Does daniel know the Cullens secret????**

**Does he have a secret of his own????**


	13. MORE PROBLEMS!

**Okay sorry about that…**

**My computer got a virus :(**

**But it's all fixed now…**

**Lol **

**So Melissa you've been absent :(**

**I miss joooo sooo much!!!**

**Hopefully this will make you **

**Feel better :)**

**Xoxo**

**Bella's POV…**

What did he mean by don't let anything bite????

Daniel knew, he knew????

No, he was just joking he had to be right???

How could he know???

All this frustrated me but I just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a horrible screeching sound at my window.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes…

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed. It sounded like nails on a chalk board…

The sound suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes and looked around.

_Maybe it was just a tree branch, Bella. Nothing to worry about…_

My window was opened and my door was closed. _Maybe Charlie did that nothing to get all freak out about…_

I stopped my thought immediately when I saw in the corner of my room a shadow.

_Just your imagination Bella, that's all. _

I closed my eyes and opened them again. The shadow was still there. I look like an outline of a person, a man!!!

_It's nothing Bella, you're dreaming… Then why can't I wake up????_

The shadow moved closer, the light from the moon shined off from its pale skin. It was a man!!! NO scratch that it was a vampire!!!!

The vampire moved closer, his blood-red eyes focused on me…

_Run! Scream do something!!!_

He opened his mouth to show his teeth, or was he smiling???

I closed my eyes ready for my fate….

_This is it…_

There was silence than something started shaking me…

"Bella wake up!!!"

I opened my eyes to see Daniel standing right in front of me.

"Bella are you okay??" he yelled

"There… there… was a a a a man… in my room," I stuttered out.

Daniel looked at me surprised.

"Umm… Bella you were just dreaming."

"But it it was soo real, he was right in front of me…" I cried, "The window opened and…and I saw it! I saw it Daniel!"

"Bella calm down it was just a bad dream."

"But…But … but it felt sooo real…" I cried.

"It's okay Bella it's okay…" Daniel said stroking my cheek and wiping the tears away.

"It's okay." He said again this time he wrapped his arms around me and started to hug me. "I won't let anything hurt you…"

"Thanks." I said.

I don't exactly remember when I fell asleep or how but I woke in Daniel's arms on my bed…

OHH! Crap!! _Nothing wrong, right all I did was fall asleep by him nothing wrong with that???_

I tried to push or pull my way out of Daniel's arms but he had a death grip on me.

"Ugggh!! Daniel!!" I yelled, "Let me go!!!"

he didn't budge…

"Wake up!!!" I screamed

Daniel sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked innocently.

"You were squishing me to death!!!" I yelled.

Daniel just smiled.

There was a commotion downstairs. I heard Charlie yelling.

"No I will not allow you!!" _why is Charlie yelling???_

He started screaming his lungs out…

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

_Great job Bella you've done it again…_

_Ohh!!! No!!! Edward was headed this way and he was going to despise me…_

"Who's Edward?" Daniel asked.

"I AM!!" Edward growled. His eyes were pitch black and his face was absolutely terrifying…

**Edward's POV…**

Once I saw Bella leave the parking lot a part of my heart left with her.

I was not allowed to see her tonight or any other night for 3 WEEKS!

3 long devastating, agonizing weeks.

"Edward," Alice said, "You okay?"

"Yes I guess so."

"You know I'll be willing to have sleep overs with Bella, just to make sure she's safe…"

"Thank you Alice."

I knew how much Alice hated being apart from Jasper. This was a huge sacrifice for her.

"Thank you so much, what would I possibly do without you?" I said

"You would not survive," Alice said and smiled at me.

I smiled back everything would be alright…

The next morning I could not take it anymore I needed to see Bella. I decided that I would visit her before I needed to go school…

I checked her window but it was closed and locked and the curtains were drawn. I did not want to have to break Bella's window so I decided to try the door.

To my misfortune Charlie opened it.

"What do you want???" he questioned me angrily.

"I want to see Bella," I replied.

"No I will not allow you!!"

I had no more patience in me. I just walked right past Charlie and up the stairs.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Charlie screamed his guts out.

I simply ignored him and ran up the stairs.

"Who's Edward?" a very despised voice asked.

I was at the door frame of Bella's room and I saw Daniel laying on Bella's bed with Bella, with MY BELLA!!!!!

" I AM!!!" I literally growled out.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**HE HE HE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**I USUALLY WRITE my chapters during math class...**

**so i'll have the next one in about 2 days...**

**until then.. lol**

**xoxo  
**


	14. noah's ark?

**SORRY this one took me sooooooo**

**Long…**

**I was busy…**

**Xoxo **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--_______________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV…**

NO!! I struggled to get up and away from Daniel.

"Edward!" I whispered as I got up with a lot of difficulty. I stumbled and started falling…

I was ready to hit the ground when Edward caught me and stood me up quickly placing his arm around my waist and glaring at Daniel.

Daniel just stood there lying on my bed. "Well nice to meet you Edward," Daniel said with a smile.

Edward stood silent…

Daniel suddenly stood up and looked around surprised.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

"Doing what?" Edward replied with a smile.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry I do not know what you mean?" Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait what are you two talking about!" I yelled out.

"I have no clue love." Edward said to me in his velvety voice.

"You do have a damm well clue!" Daniel yelled out, "and stop touching her!"

"Why would I?" Edward said in a menacingly tone and tightened his hold on me.

"Does she know?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED IN THIS CONVERSATION??" I yelled.

Edward turned to look at me with a frown on his face and then turned back to look at Daniel. "Does she know what?" Edward asked.

"That you're a…." Daniel began to say.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! ISABELLA SWAN!!!" Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"sorry," Edward whispered into my ear.

"no I'm sor…."

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Charlie screamed.

Edward smiled and helped me walk toward the stairs.

"Do you want me to pick you up," Edward asked.

"No thank you, I think it will make Charlie even madder."

Edward just smiled and picked me up anyway.

"Edward…."

"Shhhh… Bella"

Edward carried me down the stairs and helped me sit down on the couch.

Charlie looked horrible he was starring at Edward and glaring at me. I caught Jessica giving Edward a deadly glare. _What is going on why is everyone so mad? _

Charlie was the first to speak, "I was considering taking away the punishment but considering this incident the punishment stays!"

"Wait no! You can't…" I started pleading.

"Bella be quite!" Charlie yelled at me.

" It's best that you don't see each other…" Jessica said.

_What the hell I barely know this woman and she's telling me that I can't see Edward. _

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!!!" I replied back to her.

"STOP!" she yelled but she was not looking at me she was looking at Edward.

Edward was smiling.

"What's so funny??" Charlie questioned.

"The way some people's minds work." Edward replied calmly.

Jessica sent him a death glare.

I barely noticed Daniel by the stairs he was also sending a death glare to Edward.

"I think you should leave, Edward." Charlie said.

"I'm not leaving Bella here alone!" Edward replied sharply.

"She will not be alone. Daniel will be staying here with her." Jessica said stressing the Daniel part.

"Might as well be alone…" Edward mumbled

"What was that le…" Daniel yelled.

Jessica raised one of her eyebrows to Daniel and he quickly calmed down.

"What were you about to call me??" Edward said menacingly.

"I said…"

There was a loud knock at the door…

Charlie ran to go get it…

Edward rushed over to me and held my hand. " You know I love you Bella."

"I know…" I whispered back

" And I would never do anything purposely to hurt you…"

"I know Edward."

Edward closed his eyes tightly and Charlie walked in with Alice.

Jessica and Daniel exchanged shocked faces and worried expressions. They then quickly glared at Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hi Alice!" I replied back.

Edward's grip on my hand became tighter and as I faced him I caught him nodding at Alice.

"I wonder if this is how Noah filled his ark?" Alice asked out loud. Edward started laughing hysterically and so did Alice. Jessica and Daniel sent yet another set of death glares at them.

And Charlie and me just stood there puzzled.

"Umm I don't understand… why are you here Alice?"

"You will soon." She replied cheerfully, " I'm here to take you shopping!!!" "If that's okay with you Charlie?"

"Sure Alice but what about school??" Charlie asked

"Ohh it's been cancelled some meeting or something like that…" Alice replied joyfully.

"I guess so if it's only you." As Charlie said this he glared at Edward.

"Well me and rose…" Alice said quickly.

"Ohh that's alright, have fun Bella!" Charlie said, "I am late…. I mean we are late for work…"

Charlie and Jessica walked out the door, but right before Jessica raised her eyebrows to Daniel.

"Are we really going shopping???" I asked and pleaded at the same time.

"Yes why would I lie to Charlie?" Alice said defensively.

"Fineeeee…" I mumbled. "Is Edward coming?" I asked looking up at Edward who was glaring at Daniel.

"Okay I lied a little…" Alice said

"Bella wait!!!" Daniel said…

"What do you want mammal?" Alice growled. Edward growled too.

"Stop! It! Damm leeches!!" Daniel yelled.

_What??? Daniel knew their secret but how and why???_

"Stupid mammal go fill Noah's Ark!!" Alice yelled with rage.

"What is up with all these Noah's ark jokes???" I asked desperately.

Edward helped me up and began to carry me. "I'll explain later love…"

"BELLA WAIT!!!" I heard Daniel scream…

Before I could even blink I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

Edward began driving off.

Alice was in the back seat. Jumping up and down…

"Alice calm down!" Edward yelled.

"SORRY!" she yelled back.

"Some one please tell me what's going on!!!!" I yelled I had no more patience…

"Bella," Edward said, "Daniel….ummm….. he's not human…"

***GASP **

**Daniel is not human!!!!**

**:0**

**WHAT DO YOU **

**THINK HE IS???**

**REVIEW AND GUESS…**

**XOXO**


	15. decieving illusionist!

**Hello Everyone…**

**I know it's been taking me a while…**

**Sorry I have so many things going on right now…**

**But I won't forget about you guys!!!!**

**I know repetition can be kind of boring **

**But it's important for you to**

**Get Edward's insights **

**On this scene!!!**

**xoxo**

**Edward's POV…**

I heard Bella whisper my name. She started struggling to get up and she began to fall from her bed. Without thinking I lunged forward and caught her quickly straightening her up and pulling her close to me. I made sure I was glaring at Daniel.

"Well nice to meet you Edward," Daniel said with a smile. A smile I wanted to rip off of his face!!!!

I was wrestling within myself trying to control the monster inside me. _Kill him, _it said. _No that will only endanger Bella. _

I started concentrating on reading Daniel's mind. It puzzled me that I couldn't was he like Bella???

I caught a glimpse of lighting as I focused on Daniel's mind. _No! He couldn't be??? There was no way! They died out millions of years ago!!!_ This was impossible!!!

As to prove my accusations Daniel suddenly got up and looked surprised.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

"Doing what?" I replied with a smile. _He was one of them!!! Know I knew for certain…_

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled back.

"I'm sorry I do not know what you mean?" I said with a huge grin on his face. _I knew but I was not about to let him know!!!_

"Wait what are you two talking about!" Bella yelled out.

"I have no clue love." I said trying to sound convincing. _He was dangerous I needed to get Bella and Charlie away from him!!!_

"You do have a damm well clue!" Daniel yelled out, "and stop touching her!"

"Why would I?" I said in a menacingly tone and tightened my hold on Bella. _Although I couldn't read his mind I knew what he was after, BELLA!! _

"Does she know?" Daniel asked.

"WHY AM I NOT INCLUDED IN THIS CONVERSATION??" Bella yelled.

_Bella my sweet Bella was in danger yet again. I needed to get her out. She could not be leaving here what this Beast this Wild uncontrollable creature!!! _I realized that Daniel had a mother. That meant more of them!!!! How did they escape the Volturi??? Or are they just descendents of the rare few that did escape??? I needed help I needed Carlisle!!!!

I turned to look at my love, the reason I lived my life, the reason I lived at all. I frowned she was in danger once again I needed to get her away and fast.

I turned to Daniel and said, "Does she know what?" _Daniel knew our secret but I couldn't hold that against him, of course that was one of their senses… _

"That you're a…." Daniel began to say.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!! ISABELLA SWAN!!!" Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"sorry," I whispered into Bella's ear. _I had gotten Bella into more trouble. I doubt we would be able to see each other much longer. _

"no I'm sor…." She began to say.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Charlie screamed.

I smiled to reassure her and helped her to the stairs.

"Do you want me to pick you up," I asked.

"No thank you, I think it will make Charlie even madder." She said with fear in her voice.

_She was so stubborn. She would clearly not make it down those stairs. _I smiled and picked her up.

"Edward…." She said a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Shhhh… Bella" I said. I wanted her to feel safe with me.

I carried her smoothly down the stairs and sat her down on the couch.

Charlie looked frightening, even for a human. Jessica was sending me a death glare. _She was one of them two. _

Charlie was the first to speak, "I was considering taking away the punishment but considering this incident the punishment stays!"

"Wait no! You can't…" Bella started pleading.

"Bella be quite!" Charlie yelled.

" It's best that you don't see each other…" Jessica said. _This thing! Was telling us what to do!!! _I started tampering with her mind. Just because I couldn't read it doesn't mean it does not hurt them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!!!" Bella yelled back to her.

"STOP!" she yelled she was looking directly at me. _My theory worked. It pained her to keep her thoughts from me. _

I smiled in return.

"What's so funny??" Charlie questioned.

"The way some people's minds work." I replied.

Jessica sent me yet another death glare.

"I think you should leave, Edward." Charlie said.

"I'm not leaving Bella here alone!" I replied sharply.

"She will not be alone. Daniel will be staying here with her." Jessica said menacingly.

"Might as well be alone…" I mumbled

"What was that le…" Daniel yelled. _He was about to say leech! I knew it! Leave to a mammal or reptile whatever the hell he is to slip up!_

I caught Jessica raising one of her eyebrows to Daniel and he quickly calmed down.

"What were you about to call me??" I said menacingly.

"I said…"

Alice was here.

There was a loud knock at the door…

Charlie ran to go get it.

I took that moment to rush over to Bella and held her hand. " You know I love you Bella." I said.

"I know…" she whispered back

" And I would never do anything purposely to hurt you…"_ I said afraid Alice was going to explain her vision to Bella before I had the chance too. Alice was thinking about that until she saw Daniel and Jessica. _

"I know Edward." Bella said with trusting eyes.

I closed my eyes as Alice and Charlie walked in.

Apparently Alice noticed more quickly than I had that Daniel and Jessica are not human.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said in her high-pitched voice. She thought to me, _SHAPE-SHIFTERS?? _

"Hi Alice!" Bella replied back.

I gripped Bella's hand more tightly and nodded to Alice. _There that was the word. They are shape-shifter!!! Despised creatures!!! Dangerous illusionist!!!_

"I wonder if this is how Noah filled his ark?" Alice asked out loud. I started to laugh hysterically and Alice did as well. _I suddenly remembered the joke that Carlisle had said so many years ago. _

Jessica and Daniel sent yet another set of death glares at us.

Bella and Charlie just stood there puzzled.

"Umm I don't understand… why are you here Alice?" Bella asked desperation in her voice.

"You will soon." Alice replied cheerfully, " I'm here to take you shopping!!!" "If that's okay with you Charlie?"

"Sure Alice but what about school??" Charlie asked

"Ohh it's been cancelled some meeting or something like that…" Alice replied joyfully.

"I guess so if it's only you." As Charlie said this he glared at me. His thoughts were too crazy for me to listen I suddenly tuned them out.

"Well me and rose…" Alice said quickly. _She lied she was planning on going with Bella and me. _

"Ohh that's alright, have fun Bella!" Charlie said, "I am late…. I mean we are late for work…"

Charlie and Jessica walked out the door, but right before Jessica raised her eyebrows to Daniel.

"Are we really going shopping???" Bella asked and pleaded.

"Yes why would I lie to Charlie?" Alice said defensively. _But Alice had indeed lied to Charlie she was just putting on a show for Daniel. _

"Fineeeee…" Bella mumbled. "Is Edward coming?" She asked looking up at me.

"Okay I lied a little…" Alice said

"Bella wait!!!" Daniel said…

"What do you want mammal?" Alice growled. _I held my laughter back she was using this small adjective to describe something that was soo much more than just a mammal he was anything he wanted to be!!! He was a deceiving illusionist!!! _

"Stop! It! Damm leeches!!" Daniel yelled.

"Stupid mammal go fill Noah's Ark!!" Alice yelled with rage. _I held in my laughter once again. _

"What is up with all these Noah's ark jokes???" Bella asked desperately.

I had forgotten that Bella knew nothing of Daniel's kind. I looked down and picked her up. I needed to get her away. Daniel was more easily tempered without his mother around. "I'll explain later love…" I said trying to comfort her.

"BELLA WAIT!!!" Daniel screamed…

I ignored his pleas and screams and ran off with Bella in my arms. I quickly and carefully placed her in the passenger seat. And began to drive off.

Alice was in the back seat. Jumping up and down…

"Alice calm down!" I yelled. _I could not understand why knowing that Daniel was a shape shifter cheered her up??? _Suddenly Alice's thoughts came to me. _Don't you see Edward that means it's not you in my vision!!! We have to tell Bella!! That's makes Daniel dangerous!!! WAIT but then Carlisle said our powers don't work on them!!! Wait what does that mean then?? Is it you??? Or him_??? _Ohh I forgot Bella doesn't know yet, I'll let you explain… _

"SORRY!" Alice yelled back.

"Some one please tell me what's going on!!!!" Bella yelled desperation fully in her voice.

_Alice was right I needed to tell her everything…_

"Bella," I began to say, "Daniel….ummm….. he's not human…"

**Review!!!! **

**Please!!! Tell me if you liked it!!!**

**My stories might come a little later…**

**My math teacher is growing suspicious**

**Of me. he keeps asking why i write so much  
**

**Lol**

**He almost caught me…**

**He he he **

**but i'm very sneaky...  
**

**xoxo**


	16. too fast

**Hi everyone i'm soooooooo**

**sorry it took me sooooo**

**long to get this chapter up.**

**i had test and projects and so many things happening.**

**really i had no excuse.**

**i am sooooo sorry**

**please forgive me...  
**

* * *

"Bella," Edward said, "Daniel….ummm….. he's not human…"

what????? Shock took over me. Not human? Not human? That was impossible I would have noticed.

Edward stood silent and just stared at me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to know what Daniel was but I wanted to hear it from him, not Edward or Alice or anyone else. I just stared at my hands continuing the silence.

Alice sighed breaking the silence. Then she said, "So are you going to ask what he is?"

I started biting my lower lip not sure of what 2 say…

"No," I whispered.

Edward suddenly stopped the car. I lunged forward but he caught me.

"Sorry," he whispered as he held on to me and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were burning into to mine, even though they were pitch black he still was dazzling me.

"Bella are you sure you don't want to know what he is?" Alice asked in her high-pitched voice.

"I'm sure," I said looking away from Edward's gaze.

Anger shot through Edward's face he let me go and glared at Alice.

Alice sat back in her seat and yelled, "I can't help it Edward!"

He looked back at me, " You need to know what he is."

"No Bella!" Alice yelled. I ignored her.

"I don't want to hear it from you," I said. I regretted saying that right away. Pain shot through Edward's face at my words. Trying to fix it I blurted out without even thinking, "I'd rather ask him." More pain shot through Edward's face than anger quickly followed.

I guess that sent Edward overboard.

"Well you are never going to see him again!" he growled out.

He suddenly stepped on the gas pedal and his Volvo took off. I was grabbing onto the sides of my seat, scared to death. _He has never driven this fast before. _I was too scared to even look at the meter. I just closed my eyes and tried to breath normally.

"Edward, Calm down!" Alice yelled form the back.

All of a sudden we stopped. I was hyperventilating. _Calm down calm down…_

I told myself. I tried to regain my normal breathing. I slowly opened my eyes.

We were in front of the Cullen's house. My breathing became normal.

Edward turned and stared at me, clearly filled rage. He glanced at Alice who quickly opened her door and ran out. I looked back at Edward a little frightened.

He frowned. "Why?" he said in an almost whisper.

I didn't know what to say. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"I…it's just I need to hear it from him…"

Edward looked away from me and towards the window.

"They are waiting for us we should go," Edward whispered.

I nodded and in a few seconds Edward was opening my door for me.

"Do you want we to pick you up," Edward said quietly.

"No thank you I can walk," I said looking down at the ground.

"I don't think so that's how you ended up like this in the first place," Emmett's booming voice said. Emmett walked over to us. "Let me help my little sis, Edward." He said as he picked me up bridal style.

Edward glared at Emmett and then he nodded. I hated when they had their private conversations. I drove me mad! I sighed and frowned. Emmett looked down at me and laughed.

As we walked into the living room I was sure Emmett would put me down. Instead he walked up the stairs and into Edward's room. He quickly sat me down on Edward's couch.

"Sorry Bells you need to stay here," he said with a frown. Then he added, "Not my idea." And he quickly ran out.

What was going on??? Why were they keeping this a secret from me??? What is Daniel??? He seemed pretty normal to me…

There was a loud shattering sound from downstairs that quickly broke me out of my trance.

"NO!!!" that was Edward's voice.

It was followed by mumbling that I couldn't understand. All I caught was "Calm down!"

And "Lower your voice,"

And then Alice yelled out, "Edward don't!"

The door to Edward's room slammed open. Edward walked in.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said as he sat down next to me.

* * *

**I'm sorry that its too short **

**sorry **

**i'm writing the next chapter as you read this **

**but i might take awhile**

**i have this huge project due tommorrow**

**:(**

**sorry once again**

**xoxo  
**


	17. Yes Edward?

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY **

**My laptop battery stopped working :( **

**I finally got the new one!!!!!!**

**YAY!!!!!!**

**TO make it up to you guys I'll be posting soon…**

**But please review **

**Pretty please with Edward on top!!!!!**

**LOL….**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm sorry Bella," he said as he sat down next to me.

I continued to stare down at my hands afraid to look Edward in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said as he gently placed his hand under my chin and turned my head to face him. His eyes were burning into mine again. They were filled with guilt, anger, and sorrow. Most of all I saw pleading in his eyes. I couldn't take it…

He had nothing to apologize for it was my entire fault again…

"I'm—"

"Don't Edward," I said interrupting him. "I'm sorry."

"Bella I—"

"STOP!!!" I yelled out, "you make it worst just accept my apology."

"I was not—"

"Edward! It was my fault for not listening… I'm sorry, please forgive m—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Edward's cold lips came crashing down on mine. Without thinking I stopped breathing. He smiled as he started trickling kisses down my neck. This sent shivers down my spine. I smiled back.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked a little out of breath.

"Am I?" he asked kissing my jaw line.

"Mmmm hmmmm…"

Once again Edward's lips crashed down on mine. I wanted so badly to throw myself on him…. Stupid ankle!

I attempted to place myself somewhat on Edward's lap.

Edward smiled and picked me up. We just stood there

"Bella your ankle?" he asked.

"Screw my ankle!" I yelled.

"Bella I'll hurt you even more…" Edward said with a little whine at the end. I knew he was trying to be persuasive but it wasn't working.

"No you won't." I said wrapping myself closer to him.

"Bella?" Edward said with a whine.

"Yes, Edward," I said batting my eyelashes.

* * *

**Sorry it's soooo**

**short next chapter coming up in the night...**

**ill stay up untill one if i have to...**

**please review...**

**what do you think is going to happen????**


	18. WOW!

**i did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay!!!!!!!!**

**i have the next chapter ready...**

**but my mom forced me off the computer**

**lol**

**

* * *

  
**

I batted my lashes one last time. I knew I was winning…

Suddenly I was on top of Edward on his couch. I started kissing him at his neck making my way up to his lips.

Edward let out a surprised moan. I smiled then his lips were on mine, more urgent then ever before. His hands both went directly into my hair. I ran my left hand through his beautiful bronze hair, and I let my right hand slide down to his chest. I started slowly sliding it lower and lower on Edward's chest. When I reached his waist Edward suddenly tensed under me. He immediately stopped kissing me, although he still held my head in between his two hands.

So quickly that I hardly realized it he flipped me over on my back. He started kissing me passionately. His hands started sliding up and down my sides…

I suddenly felt an urge to wrap my legs around him. Not thinking properly I wrapped my good leg around his waist. Then I realized that Edward was gone. At first I didn't know what happened. Then I spotted him at the farthest corner of him room with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He didn't move or even breath he just stood there motionless like a statue…

"Edward?" I said trying to get up and as usual I quickly lost my balance and tripped.

My face was two inches from the ground when Edward caught me.

"Thank you," I whispered

He nodded as he sat me back on the couch.

"Edward I'm sorry," I almost cried. I hated my emotions at the moment.

I saw Edward wince. Then he quickly said, "No Bella…don't cry….Let me apologize for not respecting you…."

"Edward! If you respect me or my sanity you would do that more often." I started to vent, "You don't know how great that made me feel or how much I think about kissing you like that!"

"I BET I KNOW!" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

We both smiled.

Edward came closer to me and wrapped me in a hug. Kissing my head softly he said, "I don't ever want to hurt you Bella."

"I know you never will." I said pulling him closer.

"You don't know that…" Edward said in a whisper. A whisper I don't think I was supposed to hear….

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!!!**


	19. Tell me!

**Hello again...**

**so i hoped you like the last two chapters**

**

* * *

  
**

I started at him confused. What was that supposed to mean?

I replayed his words over and over in my head. _"You don't know that.."_

Edward frowned then attempted to help me up. I wouldn't budge he needed to explain this. I knew his words contained a deeper meaning.

"Bella, Alice wasn't lying when she said she was taking you shopping."

"I better get you downstairs before she rips my head off…"

"Bella?" Edward said as he stood me up, "Do I have to carry you?"

"_You don't know that…" _his words kept repeating in my head.

"What did you say?" I blurted out. Realizing shortly after that I was a bit late.

Edward flashed me a flawless smile. "I said, do I have to carry you?"

"No before that…"

"Alice still wants to take you shopping?" Edward said a little unsure…

"No before that…you whispered…. but…but I heard you…"

"Bella? I didn't say anything…" he said turning away form me.

"Edward, what are you hiding?"

Edward frowned, "Nothing you need to worry about…"

"You're hiding something from me!" I yelled rage building up inside me.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down," Edward said placing his two hands on both of my shoulders and returning his gaze to me.

I shrugged them off. He was definitely hiding something from me! And I knew it was not about Daniel! He was hiding something very important from me!

"No I will not calm down!" I yelled, "Not until you explain this.."

Edward winced at my words. I felt quilt for screaming at him but he couldn't hide things from me…

"Tell me!" I commanded, surprised at the level of my voice. Edward didn't even move or breath.

"FINE!" I yelled out as I stormed out of his room. It hurt my ankle when I walked but I was too angry to care.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked grabbing hold of my arm.

"_I _am going shopping with Alice," I said as I pulled my arm away from his grasp and made a lame attempt to walk down the stairs.

Surprisingly, Edward didn't stop me.

Even more astonishingly I didn't fall.

Alice was waiting for me downstairs with a pile of clothing in her arms. I looked at her confused.

She smiled, "Bella, I think you need to change first."

I continued to look at her confused. "Huh?"

Emmett started rolling with laughter. Blush reaches my cheeks before I even realized it. I looked down and finally noticed I was still in my pajamas Emmett started to laugh even harder which only caused me to blush even more.

Alice smiled and led me to the bathroom on the first floor.

Emmett's booming voice almost scared me, "Do you need help changing? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind!"

Edward let out a growl and then I heard a loud crashing sound.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled out.

Alice flashed me a small smile as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Lock it just in case!" Emmett yelled out.

I heard another growl from Edward and yet more crashing sounds.

I smiled to myself my smile quickly went away when I noticed what Alice picked out for me…

* * *

**Please Review Pretty Please with Edward on Top!!!**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**i wuv joo all!!!!!**

**what do you think Alice will make Bella wear???**

**anyone who answer will get a sneak peak of the next Chapter**

**bwahahahhaha**

**but seriously Review!!!**

**xoxo**


	20. AN: SORRY sneak peak

* * *

I know its been a **long **time. Im sooooo sorry! i will beg on my knees if you want.....

[kneels and starts begging] Please if you can find it in your heart to forgive me! please!

schools almost over! i have to study for finals though :(

i promise! cross my heart and hope to die that i will write sooo much more over summer

i promise! two weeks from now i promise 2 new chapters and ill make them long.

soooo please bear with me please!

here's a sneak peak:

* * *

"no way on earth am i going to wear that." i said to myself knowing perfectly well that Alice could hear me.

"It's either that or your pijamas." Alice sang out.

"I'd rather wear my P.J.'s"

"Oh no you don't!" Alice yelled out.

The bathroom door quickly flung open. Alice walked in with an amused smile on her face. She quickly locked the door and was by my side.

"Edward, don't read my mind unless you want to see Bella half-naked."

I heard some siffled laughter and of course Edward's growl.

"So are you going to change or do you need help?" Alice said indifferently.

"IM SURE ED-----"

Yet another growl from Edward. Suddenly the house was filled with the sound of glass scattering and funiture breaking.

"Stop it you two, atleast go outside." Esme said quietly but firmly.

Then there was silence once again....

Alice looked back at me, "Change." she said.

i obediently changed.

And then i stared at my horriefied expression in the mirror.....

I unfortunately had on a dark blue V-necked tank top, that was way too tight for my taste. On top of that it exposed my breast more than it needed to. I then focused on the very tight skinny jeans that i had on. They were dark rinse and patrically showed my every curve. _Look on the bright side,_ I told myself, atleast i am wearing pants and not some super slutty shorts.

Alice handed me a black vest and i quickly put it on thinking it would help "cover up". **Wrong! **It was tight as well. And it only added emphasis to my already too exposed breast.

"I am not going to make you wear heels so be happy," Alice said with a smile as she handed me a pair of simple black flats.

"Thankfully your ankle brace is thin so the jeans cover it up," she said with yet another smile.

I looked at myself once more. At least she is not putting make-up on me.

"OH and i almost forgot the make-up!" she sang out.

"Great just great." i said sarcastically.

After many agonizing and long minutes Alice decided I was ready to go out in public. I didn't even look at my face in the mirror.

Alice held the bathroom door open for me. I took an unnecessary breath and walked out, wincing once on the pain of my ankle. I started to walk slower and the pain dulled.

I rounded the corner and was once again in the living room.

Edward was staring at me with wide eyes.

_Was i really that bad?_ i asked myself.

Jasper looked at me then Alice and finally he was just staring at Edward.

Esme flashed me a small smile.

Emmet, being Emmett, smiled a huge child-like girn then whistled.

Edward snapped out of his trance and then growled at him.

"Alrighty then let's go Bella." Alice sang as she skipped to my side.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, confused for the first time.

I smiled, "We are----"

"Going Shopping," Alice interrupted. "You can't come Edward so don't ask." she quickly added.

Edward frowned then he took hold of my hand. "Bella you don't have to go. We could---"

"Oh yes she does!" Alice interrupted.

Alice tugged on my other arm. "And don't stalk us either!" Alice yelled as she dragged me along to the garage.

"Oh and Eddie we're taking your Volvo."

* * *

I just made this longer.... okay Please if you can vote on the poll on my page i need your help!

Please and thank you for continuing to read this even though im taking so long.

I love you all soo much!

Thanks

xoxo


	21. AN: IM SOWWY

**A/N: **i know. i know u hate these.

im sorry for not updating sooner. i have alot going on in my life right now, some of it i cant handle. I promise i am going to finish this story first. i pinky promise.

My lame excuse for not updating sooner is becuse i was in summer school i thought it would come later but i didnt. Luckly it finished so now i have a whole day for writting.

Im on probation by my parents too, so i have even more time to write. haha

After i finish my unwanted chores i promise u guys all update.

If ur mad at me feel free to yell ur soul out haha

Thanks for understanding,

xoxox Twilightlover10612


End file.
